Things That Happen At A Slumber Party
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: Oh no! I've been kidnapped! HikaruxOC One Shot


"Why me?" I grumbled to myself.

Currently I was standing on three thick books that were stacked on top of a chair. Why was I doing this? Well there was this book of poetry that I wanted and it was stuck on the top shelf. And I was short. I stood on my tiptoes about to get it when my foot slipped and I tumbled backwards.

I felt the wind rush past me as I fell.

"Whoa! Watch it Asame." I heard someone say to me.

I looked up and saw those beautiful golden orbs staring into my own. "H-Hikaru. Aren't you supposed to be at the club? It's 3:20." I managed to stutter out after regaining my balance, which he helped me with.

"Well I was on my way but I saw you through the crack in the door of the library. You looked like you were having some trouble so I thought I'd help you out." He replied with a light blush tinting his cheeks.

He reached up and grabbed the book for me, his 5'9 stature hovering over my small 5'0 one. He handed it too me and our hands touched just for an instant. I grabbed the book and put it in my bag quickly while my hair successfully covered the dark blush from the small action that has occurred only moments before.

He had also looked away but was joyous as his twin Kaoru came striding over. They embraced in their famous brotherly hug and I could only roll my eyes and smile at the hilarious sight before me.

I picked up my bag and began to walk to the Host Club. As I was walking past them I felt two arms encircle around my waist. One being Hikaru and one being Kaoru.

"Tell us Asame, which one is Hikaru!" They said in unison.

I let out a sigh as I looked from one to the other. "The one on the left Is Hikaru and the one on the right is Kaoru."

"Uh oh! You're wrong!" They said once again in unison.

I began to walk forward getting out of their grasp but before I went to the Club I turned to them. "Actually no I'm not. I'm right."

I walked out the door leaving the two awestruck twins behind. They were probably pondering the situation on how I could possibly know which was which but with my acute sight I noticed that they part their hair differently. Not to mention Kaoru is the more devilish which Hikaru is more protective.

I pushed open the large door to the club and walked in, brushing off the numerous rose petals that seemed to engulf my tiny frame.

I was greeted by Kyoya who was, as always, holding his trusty black book. "Ah, Miss Asame. Who will it be today?"

I scanned through my memory of who I have visited. I went in a certain order. Let's see. It goes, Tamaki, Kyoya, Hunny, Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru, and finally Haruhi.

I tapped my chin as I thought. "I believe that it's Mori today."

Kyoya directed me over to the tall silent type and he greeted me with a smile. No I was not a host hopper, but I was very good friends with all of them, so I simply put their names in a hat a drew them out one at a time. That's how I made my schedule for visiting.

I sat down on the large couch beside Mori, while setting my heavy bag down on the floor beside us. As I rose back up I saw Mori had kindly poured me a cup of Jasmine tea, my favorite. We engaged in a small chat when Hunny came running over to us. I quickly set my tea down as he jumped into my lap, hugging me around my neck. I had become use to this greeting and enjoyed the tiny host very much.

"Asa, Asa! I know a secret!" He told me while holding Usa.

I gave a chuckle and he got comfortable on my lap. "And tell me, what is this secret?"

He looked to Mori, as if he were asking if he should tell me or not. Mori nodded and Hunny looked at me with those big brown orbs.

"Alright, but only is you hold Usa first." He said cutely.

I smiled and grabbed the pink bunny, holding it tight to my chest. "Alright, I'm holding Usa."

Hunny looked me straight in the eyes and giggled. "The Host Club is holding a special party for a special someone!"

I cocked my head to the side, why would that be a secret? "Oh really. And who is this special person?"

Hunny jumped off my lap, grabbing Usa in the process, and ran over to the twins. He made Hikaru lean down and he whispered something in his ear. He then ran over to all the other hosts doing the same thing.

I watched him as he did this. Finally he ran to Tamaki, who stood up and made an announcement. He did a dramatic pose to add to the affect.

"I'm sorry ladies but the club will be cut short for today. Have a lovely weekend! We look forward to seeing you all again on Monday!"

There were many 'awws' heard as the sulky ladies were dismissed from the large elegant room. I stood up and was about to pick up my ridiculously heavy bag when suddenly I had something black placed over my eyes. So like any person would do, I started to panic a little. I attempted to remove said cloth put two soft hands were placed over my own so I couldn't take it off.

"Don't worry Asame. We're not going to hurt you." Came the comforting voice of Hikaru. Yes, I could even tell them apart by the sound of their voices. I told you, it's the little details that count.

I felt him place and arm around my waist as he led me somewhere. I felt a small blush begin to form when I realized that his hand would not be moving any time soon. I heard the sound of a car and couldn't help but wonder where we were going.

"Umm guys? Where are we going?" I asked.

I felt myself being led into the car and was placed beside the window, or so I think. I don't know. But I do know that Hikaru still had his arm around me, but this time it was around my shoulders.

We all rode in silence for I would say a good 20 minutes before the car had stopped. They led me out side and then into someone's house.

Hikaru leaned down and whispered into my ear. "Ok, you can take off the blindfold now.

I did as he told and was temporarily blinded by the bright light.

"SURPRISE!" They all yelled.

"Happy 16th birthday Asame!"

I rubbed my eyes a little and then looked around at the smiling hosts. I saw a giant banner that said happy birthday Asame and let me tell you something. I could have cried.

"Aww you guys. I ran over to them all and gave an attempted at a group hug, but sadly my arms weren't quite long enough. But don't worry, Mori took care of that and before I knew it, I was sandwiched between all the hosts. Hikaru had managed to squeeze in there before Mori crammed us all together.

"Aww you guys this is great! I totally forgot it was my birthday." I said sheepishly as I scratched the back of my neck. "Hey I need to call my mom to tell her where I am and why I'll be late tonight."

Kyoya was scribbling away in his book before he closed it and pushed up his glasses. "That won't be necessary. We have already informed your mother of this and she happily agreed to let you come.

Besides you're not going home tonight anyway."

"I won't? Why not?"

I felt Hunny grab onto my leg and he said cheerfully, "Because Asa! This is a slumber party! Your mom even packed you some pajamas, like us!"

He let go and ran over to a corner where he pulled out several bags that belonged to each of the hosts.

I saw Kaoru step forward with something in his hands. He held it in front of me and I managed to make out the words happy birthday Asame on a birthday cake.

"Did you guys make this for me too? You shouldn't have." I said as I looked at the childish and cute designs that consisted of many similes, swirls, and polka dots.

Kaoru came over and slung an arm over his twin. "Nope! Not us! That one was all Hikaru! He baked, designed it, and bugged the heck out of your mom in the process.

Oh lord I could see my mother now. Picking up the phone every five minutes answering goodness know what questions just so he could make me a cake. How sweet!

I looked over to him. He was looking away from us all and had a very clear red tinge upon his cheeks. That to me had to be the most adorable thing I had seen in a long time. I heard Tamaki clear his throat, probably trying to diminish the embarrassment for poor Hikaru.

"Well, I say we go get our pajamas on and get this party started!" He chirped. Everyone else nodded their head and went to get their bag. They had all disappeared into the hallway and then into different rooms to change. Hikaru was the only one left in the hall and was about to enter into his own room when I stopped him.

I grabbed my bag and ran over to him. I quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek before hugging him. "Thank you for the cake."

I let go and went into my own room, quickly shutting the door and leaving a dumbfounded Hikaru in the hallway. He touched his cheek and smiled before heading into his room.

After a few minutes everyone emerged from their rooms and was now in their sleeping attire. Asame had one a pair of black and blue checkered pants and a black tank top.

I saw Hunny emerge from the kitchen with an empty glass bottle. He ran over and placed it on the floor where everyone gathered round in a small circle. I lay on my stomach and Hikaru sat beside me. I blushed, remembering the little stunt I pulled earlier. Not to mention he was sitting awful close to me. So close, I could the heat radiating from his body.

I didn't dare look up at him but was surprised when I saw the bottle was pointing at me. I looked around and saw Haruhi, which I knew was a girl, look at me and ask, "Truth or dare Asame?"

"Hmm...I'm going to be bold and say dare." I saw her tap her chin in though before her face lit up with excitment. I dare you to kiss someone in this group, except me."

I felt my face flush many different shades of red at her request. Truthfully, there's only one person in this group that I would want to kiss and he was sitting right beside me.

"But who?" I managed to stutter out.

She thought about it for a minute before coming up with a plan. "We'll all write our names down on a piece of paper, put it in a bowl or something and then you can draw from that."

I saw all the members nod their heads in agreement. They all wrote their names down and put it in this medium sized green bowl.

They all waited in anticipation as I shyly stuck my hand in a drew out a slip of folded paper. I opened it up slowly and inwardly gasped at the person. Hikaru. Hmm, what are the odds of that?

Kaoru leaned over and read out loud who I had got. "Ohh, Hikaru! You're the lucky guy!"

Hikaru gave a slight glare at his brother who just shrugged his shoulders while ushering everyone to another room. "Come on; let's give them a little privacy."

All the hosts disappeared into another room and left me and Hikaru in an awkward moment. We were still beside each other only this time instead of lying down I was sitting Indian style. I saw him lift his hand for a moment before putting it back down onto his lap, as if he were deciding on what to do.

"Well." I said with a hint of uncertainty lingering in my meek voice. "I guess I should go ahead and do the dare."

I put my hands on his knees and pushed myself up slightly so I could at least be eye level with him. He looked nervous about all this, in fact he looked as if he were more nervous than I was. But I said dare, so I must do it.

I was in the process of leaning in when I felt something slide underneath my chin and hold it gently. Hikaru slowly began to pull me forward and closed the already small gap between us. I felt my eyes close involuntarily and he placed his other hand behind my neck, pulling me closer. It was short and it was sweet, but it was enough to take my breath away. I pulled back, cheeks pink and lungs in need of air.

Hikaru also pulled back while whispering, "I must thank the host club for all they have done."

I cocked my head to the side a little in confusion of this out of the blue statement. "What do you mean?"

Hikaru grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a tight, loving hug. Actually since I was so small I could sit comfortably in his lap while he rested his chin on top of my head, which he did.

"To tell you the truth, this game of truth and dare was all rigged. If one of the members other than me landed on you, that was the question to ask if you said dare. Also it was sure you would get me because all the members wrote my name instead of their own."

I looked at him, my purple eyes wide with shock. "W-Why would you go through all that trouble though?"

"Because silly." He pecked me on the tip of my, according to Hunny, button nose. "I like you. A lot."

The familiar feeling of a blush became known as it spread across my cheeks. I leaned in, shyly, and gave him another short peck on his soft and smooth lips. "Well, I like you too Hikaru."

As the two relished in their first love moment together, there were six other people high-fiving in the next room, happy that their plan of get-Hikaru-and-Asame-together worked out as planned. They would know from the video camera that was secretly placed behind Hikarus back so they could see the action.


End file.
